Chrome Shelled Regios:Elements
by VillainAdvisor
Summary: IN the city of Zuellni, battles are set, between platoons of the Martial Arts department. A new student, Layfon, arrived and joined the 17th platoon and they have made the headlines. But another rookie team has been created, the 22nd Platoon.


**So this is my Fourth Fanfiction in Two days now. Chrome Shelled Regios; Interesting Anime and Manga. Please Read. Arigato.**

**P.s. I d not own CSR**

It was a spring day, the wind was cool and the weather was colourless. In a forest, a large clearing stood a red and black flag. The pole was 7 foot high, next to the pole stood three figures. The only similarity between the figures was they wore the same hexagonal badge that had the insignia of XXII written on it. This was the 22nd Platoon, a small platoon, formed recently. The figure that stood the closest to the pole stood at 6ft 3. He was muscular, as seen as the muscle lines through his shirt. He had mid lengthened chestnut hair and large golden eyes. He resembled in size and his appearance of a bear. He wore long baggy brown trousers. A green shirt with a silver cross lining. Over the shirt, he wore a brown jacket, which stopped at his wrists. He wore a silver ring which had the same insignia as his chest badge. This man was the leader of the platoon and his name was Koudo Murasu, a rookie student who had been in other platoons before, but after finding others with the same beliefs created his own platoon. His DITE was a double headed axe.

The commentator of the battle activated his microphone and spoke through it with a loud and booming voice.

"Let us welcome this new rookie platoon, the 22nd platoon" he said with some enthusiasm. The crowd seated around the battle stadium cheered a little as to be polite. Although, a small percentage, to be exact two female students were cheering more than anyone else and holding a banner showing they were part and represented the 22nd Platoon. On the four screen situated around the stadium, so each side of the stadium could see what was happening, showed clearly now, the other two figures standing next to the team leader, Koudo. The one on the right of Koudo had dark red hair, with a tint of crimson on the edges of his hair, and red eyes and pale skin. He was wearing black and green trousers, with a black vest and open grey shirt. This student was Shin Akido, a popular boy and voted as the Hottest Guy of the Year twice in a row in the city. Although not many knew, but he was taken, but girls still did not care and went for him. He has his own fan club and even a website devoted to him. Many underestimate him in battle, as thinking he got where he is using his good looks, but is called the Crimson Blade by the newspapers that focus on the battles and martial arts classes. His DITE was two separate swords that could combine to become a double lance. The student that stood on the other side of Koudo had spiky light blue hair with white highlights. His eyes were fluorescent yellow and he was a little pale, he looked sickly. He was wearing black trousers also and black shoes. He was wearing a black shirt and a closed black shirt and trench coat that covered around his legs. He was wearing black fingerless gloves. This student was Shiro Izanagi, a rookie that had transferred into the city, similar to Layfon who was known to be the star of the 17th Platoon. Shiro had not been shown fighting or in battle yet, so his power skill was uncategorized yet and what DITE he used was also unknown.

On the other side of the battle stadium, with a flag also standing behind them was the 15th Platoon. Their flag had a tint of blue and green to it with their insignia stamped onto the flag and on their shoulder badges; XV. There were five members, which was the supposed usual as most teams would have four to seven members on the field, while the 22nd Platoon only had three members. The five members of the 15th Platoon were four males and one female. The female was standing in the middle as it seemed she was the leader. Her name was Fu Ja, a strange name for a female, but her father had intended for a son. She was known as the Immortal Queen, as she had escaped death so many times and come out of battles unscratched. Her DITE was a sword. On her right side stood identical twin males, who both had blazing orange hair and purple eyes, they also wore identical dark blue uniforms. The 15th Platoon was known as one of the most skilled Platoons of being able to take down Filth Monsters with ease and efficiency The twins were named Mirror Twins, as each looked like the other. They were Aki and Ako Issis, twin brothers who were quite strong able to defeat a nearly matured filth monster alone. Their DITE were the same, as both of them had double bladed spears. On the other side of the girl stood a Tall individual whose face was covered with a white party mask, with an angry face. He was wearing the dark blue uniform. He was the Angry Clown of the 15th Platoon and his comrade in arms, the man next to him was the Shadow, a student who looked the palest of all, brown hair, brown eyes, blue uniform and was only known for his speed. The Angry Clown's DITE was two large poles with spike balls on them and the Shadow's DITE were small hand blades.

The female member looked towards the screen and saw how many of the enemy was there. She gritted her teeth and had anger in her eyes.

"They are underestimating us, they think they can win with only three people even though they are rookies," she said with anger in her tone. Angry Clown roared through his mask and patted Shadow on the back.

"If we take them down, can we take their women?" asked Aki and Ako, the question directed at the female captain. Fu looked at them and nodded.

"Sure go ahead, 15th Platoon, destroy the 22nd Platoon" she shouted. Fu stayed at her pole, Aki and Ako went to the left through the forest preparing for a stealthy mission. Angry Clown headed forward, down the middle towards the 22nd Platoon. Shadow went to the right, moving quickly in between the trees.

Back on the 22nd Platoon's side, Koudo looked at his watch and signaled with his left finger to Shin to move and with his right finger signalled to Shiro to move also. Both moved from their position quickly, which made it seem they were never there. Koudo would not attack; he would wait for the enemy leader to come at him.

Angry Clown was now closing in. He jumped at Koudo and took out his DITE.

"Restoration Destroy" he shouted through his mask. He slammed down his weapons onto Koudo. There was a sudden force and Angry Clown was thrown back. He looked at his DITE and saw it destroyed and scattered in many pieces. He looked at his own hands which were bloody and his shoulder was in burning pain. He screamed through his mask. On the larger screens, his image was sliced with a red cross which meant he was not fit for battle and taken from the battle. Medical staff took him away. Koudo did not look anywhere, but just spoke.

"Aim next time for the legs, its better and less pain" he said.

Meanwhile, Shadow moved through the trees and forest, his eyes were set on the target. He was known for his speed, he was a shadow, only appearing behind the target and taking them down. He was confident in his skill and knew no one could stop him. As he was running, he sensed something and stopped in a clearing. He stepped back into the shadow. Opposite him, stepped out from the shadow, the silver haired enemy, and Shadow smiled, as finding his target easily. He jumped forward with his hands close to him and was ready. He turned and increased his speed, and appeared behind Shiro and threw his fist forward.

But something did not go to plan, as his fist went through Shiro completely. He maybe thought his arm speed was too quick, that he had pierced the body of the enemy, but he retracted his hand and sliced his hand through the enemy, dispersing the person. It seemed an after image. Shadow was baffled, as this person was also using speed. He looked around and turned one hundred eighty degrees around. He saw Shiro standing, with one leg bent and his fists by his sides.

"Worthy adversary, Shall we?" he asked Shiro and jumped forward. Shiro did not move from his position. From what anyone would see, as the cameras were focused, they would see Shadow turn into black smoke and vanish. He appeared a second later where Shiro was and was suspended in the air and then fell to the ground. No one saw what happened. The telecommunications department went back to the start of the footage and slowed it down to the slowest frame and saw Shadow move forward, black smoke from his body was the speed he was running at. As he was less than a metre away from Shiro, Shiro moved his fist down and his own body down and punched upwards at Shadow and then moved back to his original position, showing as if he had not moved. Shadow lay on the floor paralyzed the waist down, his body in shock.

The female leader looked at the screen of her team, seeing her first member, Angry Clown, be taken of the battlefield and then her second member, Shadow being taken down also. She had the twins also, but her hopes did not last long as she looked up at the screen and saw the two twin members being escorted of the field for one attacking the audience and trying to strip one of the female girls and the other one being paralyzed also, but also with burnt marks.

She was the only one left. She left her post and attacked with full throttle. But before she even got halfway, she was stopped by the silver haired member, Shiro who stood with his fists by his sides. She looked at him and gritted her teeth. She attacked forward with her sword and slammed it down at his head. She hit something, but it was Shiro's fist. He had stopped her strength and sword with one fist.

"Show me your real DITE," he said to her. His question shocked a few people in the audience. She was taken back; Fu did not know what he was talking about. She attacked once more, with more speed and everything she struck, it was deflected. She was being pushed back. She noticed now, Shiro was joined by Shin and Koudo who were watching behind Shiro.

"Show me your Real DITE and why you are called the Immortal Queen," Shiro said bluntly. Fu was angry, but then knew he was being serious. She laughed and looked at him. She threw away her sword and took off her clothes. Many of the male audience were excited to see what she was hiding, but a wave of disappointment filled the crowds as it showed she had black armour under her clothes.

"The only and unique DITE which covers all my body" she said. Many of the students looked at her armour, and some figured why she was called Immortal, her DITE armour stopped all Ki attacks. She attacked once more, powered with Ki throughout her whole body.

"Now I have revealed my strength, no holding back," she said. She slammed her fist down. She smiled, knowing she had hit him. But she was surprised and bewildered. Shiro stood there holding her fist with his hand with ease. He stepped forward and his other fist twisted and thrust it forwards into her gut. He twisted his fist and Fu felt the DITE armour crack. Her armour was being cracked. She let herself free off Shiro's grasp and charged once more in the sky, with some height and created a sword from some DITE with her. The sword came down, but that was when it happened. Her sword was shattered and her DITE armour was also shattered and she was sent flying backwards. She slowly raised herself, her clothes ripped; covering her lower private part, but her chest was exposed. She was blushing and embarrassed and feeling violated by all the male audience's eyes starting at her.

Shin walked up to her and put his jacket around her area.

"Don't get any ideas. Not helping, just don't like seeing girls exposed unless they are in my bedroom," he said chuckling. The screen flashed that the 22nd Platoon had won against the 15th Platoon, by defeating all the members and capturing the flag. Shiro, Koudo and Shin left. The members of the 15th Platoon were left confused on how they were defeated by three rookie members.

In a private balcony, the Student president was watching with a tea colored hair young man.

"What do you think of Shiro, he came after you, Layfon Alseif?" Said the head of the student council. Layfon looked at him.

"He has a large amount of Ki stored in him similar as me; he may be a Heaven Blade also, but I cannot tell how his power works, as I cannot understand his team leader or their other member, Shin, Head Kalian," he said to the Head. He excused himself and left, leaving Kalian to think things over.

"Now let's see how this progresses and if plans go to success I will have very good pawns," he said smiling.

**So what do you think of my CSR Fanfic?**


End file.
